Fixated
by Kawaii Kisu
Summary: Normal people didn't fall in love with their stalkers... Guess Sora wasn't normal.


People don't fall in love with their stalkers.

It just doesn't work like that.

Not when they know your exact schedule by heart, follow you on foot, by car, on bike or skateboard… Always with that same, laid back and smug expression, like they _knew _they were scaring the shit out of you and didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. What made it worse was the fact that the stalker and the stalked went to the same school.

_Fun._

The very thought of having to sit in the same room as the platinum haired teen sent a shiver down Sora's spine. No, he didn't have anything against the guy—whoever the hell he was.

It was just really, really, _really _creepy having that guy trail after you some two or three yards away wherever you went, having him hang around you whenever you tried to take cover in a store or shake him off in a park. And it was downright annoying to look over your shoulder, into those aqua colored eyes, and have that bastard smirk at you before giving a small wink.

He was a creep.

Who, sadly, Sora couldn't help but be drawn to.

(x)(x)(x)

Sora was getting sick of it, really.

He had tried ignoring it at first, pretending like the boy wasn't following him during his stroll down the city sidewalk. The streets were busy, overrun with citizens trying to get on in their lives; it was only a matter of time before he shook the kid off his tail, right?

Wrong.

No matter how fast Sora walked, no matter how far he traveled into the crowds, no matter how many circles he went in around the city, that freak just wouldn't quit following him. Watching him with those milky green eyes, hands tucked away in the pockets of his pale yellow hoodie.

Eventually, Sora decided to head back home and lock himself in his room. The _one _place that creep wouldn't and couldn't follow him. (Though he did hang around in the yard and stare up through his window for minutes on end, sometimes…)

It wasn't until the brunette made it halfway up his walkway, hand outstretched and ready to grab the front door handle, that he let out an aggravated sigh and looked back at his stalker.

The creep came to a pause, standing in his driveway. Staring at him with that _damn _grin!

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing."

Immediate answer. Like he'd expected the brunette to call him out. Sora narrowed his eyes angrily, eyeing the teen up and down.

"Go away, already!"

"No."

Another smug grin. Was he teasing him?

"If you don't, I'll call the cops."

"Fine by me."

_Creep, creep, creep! Why does he stare at me like that?!_

Sora was beyond pissed, now, furiously turning to face the boy with clenched fists. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Instead of an immediate answer like the last few times, the teen paused, deep in thought. It was all Sora could do to keep from sucker punching the guy in the middle of his yard.

"I _think _I'm annoying you."

"No duh."

The boy gave a small chuckle.

"But you're still standing there."

"…"

The brunette didn't quite know what to say to that, staring at the boy blankly. So what of it? He was mad! Of course he'd stick around just to tell this creep off… His blank expression was once more replaced with a frustrated one as he gripped the front door handle a second time.

"I'm going inside."

"Okay."

"And I'm calling the police."

"You do that."

"Don't follow me anymore."

"No promises."

And they went their separate ways.

But Sora never called the police.

(x)(x)(x)

He was waiting for the brunette today. Right by the front door, leaning beside it as if he was at his own house.

Just when Sora thought he was home free.

Today would have been perfect—he found that he wasn't followed on his way to school, on his way to Roxas's house, to the Game Stop downtown, on the bus ride back… Completely stalker-free.

Until now.

"I thought I told you not to come back."

"You said not to follow you any more. You never said don't come back."

This was downright annoying. He really should have called the cops when he had the chance… He still could, but…

What was stopping him? Why was it he just couldn't bring himself to call up the police station and report the harassment he was forced to endure for the past six months?

Yes, six months.

Sora hadn't even told his friends or family about it. The weird thing was that, maybe, he was…coming to enjoy the attention. But the more he realized that, the more frustrated he got with himself. Thus, he was taking that anger out on his stalker. Or, trying to, at least.

"Don't you have someplace to be?"

"Not really."

"Well, find somewhere and stay there."

"How's here?"

Boy, oh boy, this guy was giving him a headache. The younger male groaned, making his way to the front door leisurely, reluctant about going near the playful teen. This wasn't funny. But… It could be worse, right?

He could be some sort of middle-aged man who had a thing for high school boys.

That would have been creepier…

Sighing, Sora pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door, hesitant in pushing it open. His parents weren't home at the moment; they were usually still at work at this hour. So would it be a bad thing to invite the creep in? If only for a little while.

He could hang out, stare at Sora 'til his heart's content, then get the hell out.

No harm in that…

"Come in, but don't get comfortable," the brunette sighed in defeat, going in side. The creep trailed after him, quietly shutting the door behind him with a small laugh.

"Tired, Sora?"

It wasn't completely shocking to find that the boy knew his name, but Sora wasn't the least bit happy about it all the same.

"How do you know me?" The younger asked upon entering the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. The other took a seat at the table, comfy despite the brunette's curt warning.

"Kairi."

What? Kairi had told this creep about him? Grabbing hold of a Snapple bottle, Sora turned curious blue eyes towards the teen, raising an eyebrow. The male nodded, grinning. "She's in my English class, and your Gym."

"You're…friends with her?"

"Acquaintance, but I'm pretty close to her sister."

So he knew her _and _Naminé? Kairi had never mentioned him before. Then again, she really didn't have reason to, but still...it would have been nice if Sora had known.

Especially if her "acquaintance" was stalking him.

"What's your name?" Sora asked him suspiciously, warily taking a seat across from his "guest." The boy smiled, gently drumming his fingers on the table.

"Riku."

"Why've you been following me?"

"Dunno."

_Liar._

"What can I do to get you to leave me alone?"

His grin broadened.

"One date."

_Hell no! A _date _with this guy? I don't think so!_

Sora remained silent, staring down at his Snapple in a frumpy fashion. He could feel Riku's expectant gaze, and he didn't even have to look up to see that the boy was still smiling knowingly.

"One date, then you're out of my life?"

"Maybe…"

_Maybe's not good enough… _The younger male rolled his sapphire eyes, giving Riku a long, hard stare as he thought things over. This guy was serious? If he wanted a date, why didn't he just come out and ask six months ago instead of creeping Sora out twenty-four-seven?

"One date, that's it."

Or so he thought.

(x)(x)(x)

It was freakishly awkward at first, hanging around the mall like they had nothing better to do. Sora discovered that Riku was a very touchy feely person—or maybe that was just when he was with him? The entire time he kept trying to hold his hand or wrap an arm around his shoulder.

And every time, Sora would shrug him off or gently push him away, a slight blush creeping on his face. Annoying, embarrassing, uncomfortable…

And kinda cute.

Sora was actually enjoying this guy's company…

"Something wrong?"

"Mm?" The brunette, lost in thought just a few seconds ago, looked over at his little stalker blankly. "Oh! It's just…weird."

"Being with a guy?"

"No…"

Riku stared at the boy curiously as they walked down the escalator. "Oh?"

"It's weird being with _you_."

"I actually kinda like being with me," the platinum haired male replied jokingly, laughing yet again. Sora liked the sound.

No, but he shouldn't! He kept reminding himself that—that this guy was some sort of pervert and he was only doing this to get him to go away. He didn't have to enjoy himself, he couldn't! So long as what's his name got his stupid date, Sora would be home free.

Hopefully.

"You think I'm strange, Sora?"

"_Very._ Normal people don't spy on others for six months straight."

"Well, I'm not normal."

"Pfft."

Riku chuckled, grabbing hold of the chocolate haired boy's hand firmly as he led him off of the escalator. Sora, once again, tried to pull away but gave up as Riku led him towards the entrance. The other teen fell silent, leading Sora to believe that it was almost over. That he could go home soon.

But the moment they got back outside and into the parking lot, Riku leaned over, his nose tickling the younger's cheek, and whispered, "You're cute when you're mad."

_God, he smells good… Wait, what? _"We said ten inches apart, remember…"

"Just enjoying the time we have left."

"Sure… H-hey!"

Before Sora could react, Riku had wrapped and arm around his waist, smiling playfully. And just like that, he stole a kiss from the brunette. Right on the lips, in the middle of the parking lot, in plain view for all to see. And Sora…

Well, Sora didn't mind.

(x)(x)(x)

After their little "date," Riku had left Sora alone. Just as promised.

For the next few weeks or so, Sora sulked. He felt, to be honest, a little let down that Riku had disappeared so easily. Sure, he still showed up at school and all that, but the only time Sora truly saw him was when he was being stalked.

It was an empty feeling.

So the older teen hadn't been joking, then, when he said one date and that was that? Damn it, Sora was hurt and angered by the fact that his stalker had decided to leave him alone. What's more, he was confused by the way he was reacting. Hadn't he fussed out the silver-haired male for following him to begin with, and hadn't he even threatened to call the police? So why was he so mad over it?

Why couldn't he get that damned kiss out of his mind?

It wasn't until the eighth day that he finally realized how much sense it would make to ask Kairi about Riku. He had said they were acquaintances, right, so maybe she knew a bit about his personal life.

Not that Sora planned on stalking _him _in return—no matter how tempting it sounded.

He just wanted more than a name and a face to go on, that was all.

So he finally asked the red head one day in Gym while they played doubles' tennis, causing the girl to stare at him curiously. "Who?"

"Riku. He said he was friends with you and Naminé."

"I've never met a Riku," the girl replied truthfully, swinging fiercely at an incoming tennis ball. She watched as the yellow orb bounced over the net and across the court, giving a small shrug at the same time. "You can ask Naminé, but I don't think she knows him either."

Sora was dumbfounded, but nodded all the same.

(x)(x)(x)

"Riku? Who's that?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

The blonde shook her head apologetically at her friend's disappointment. They were at the lunch table with a rather hyper Yuffie, (when wasn't she hyper?), and Roxas that afternoon. Roxas flashed his cousin a curious look. "When'd you meet him?"

"Yesterday…sort of," the brunette replied, taking a small nibble out of his sandwich. All the while, in the back of his head, he was thinking, _Why would he lie?_

Then again, maybe it wasn't a complete lie. Riku knew Sora pretty well, so maybe it made sense that he'd know who his friends were and whatnot. But still… If this was supposed to be a joke, it wasn't funny. Now what did Sora have to go on?

"Whoa-oh, what's with that serious face?" Yuffie asked nosily, a sly grin gracing her lips. "Is it possible Sora's got a crush on this so-called Riku?"

"W-wha? No!"

"Then why are you blushing?" the dark haired girl demanded in a sing-song voice, causing the others to laugh. All Sora could do was sigh, ignore her, and continue eating.

So what if he had a crush?

It didn't mean anything…

That's what he'd keep telling himself.

(x)(x)(x)

It just wasn't enough, though, to try and forget about him. Sora couldn't bring himself to do it.

How unfair, how sappy, how clingy it was!

People did _not _have crushes on their stalkers, nor did they dream about them night after night after freakin' night! That's not how things went…

So why was Sora having such a hard time? Had those six months of attention gotten to him? Had he really enjoyed being watched every where he went that much?

Or was it just the fact the Riku didn't seem to care anymore?

God, it was all so annoying.

Sora was set on giving up on the boy. Days passed, and he came very close to forgetting about the other male altogether.

Then Riku had to ruin it by showing up again.

He was waiting by his front door some few weeks later, sitting on his porch as if he had been waiting for ages. Sora approached him, stopping short just a few inches away from the boy. Riku stared up at the brunette curiously, a small smile on his face.

"You're late."

Sora blinked. He stared, and stared, and stared at Riku—before finally lowering his hand to flick the boy roughly on the forehead. ("Ow!") "Idiot. I didn't think you were serious…"

Riku rubbed his forehead gingerly. "Aw, did you miss me?"

"Shut up," Sora snapped quietly. Yet, despite himself, he was kneeling down in front of the boy, smiling slightly. "You lied to me, too."

"Oh?"

"About Kairi and Naminé. They had no idea who you were."

"My bad."

"What is with you?"

Foreheads touched, aqua stared into sapphire intently…

"I thought it'd be funny."

"You have a weird sense of humor."

"Normal's overrated," Riku said softly before pressing their lips together for a second time.

This time, Sora kissed back.

(x)(x)(x)

Yes, people didn't fall in love with their stalkers. Normal people, that was.

But, now, Sora wasn't normal.

And this was just the beginning, right?


End file.
